witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Witchblade: Shades of Gray Issue 4
Witchblade: Shades of Gray Issue 4 is the fourth issue of four part crossover, between Witchblade series and Dorian Gray. Synopsis In issue #4 of the Dynamite/Top cross-over everyone's talking about - "The Final Curtain" -- all of our players have been assembled - Sara, the Witchblade, Gray and the dread as the mysteries are revealed, as is Gray's fate and his history with Sara and the Witchblade! Characters * Sara Pezzini * Dorian Gray * Alice Burns * Le Comte De Saint Germain * Bernadette * Clarke Plot Summary Previously Sara storms into Gray's apartment, finding Alice sitting in the chair. When she notices Sara, Alice gets up and proceeds to attack her. Sara not wanting to hurt her, knocks Alice out. She then finds unconscious Gray, laying on the floor with his clothes torn. From another room, the Count, having changed his appearance to match Gray's approaches Sara. He tells that the man laying on the floor is Le Comte De Saint Germain and then gives her his hand. Witchblade sensing the trickery, envelopes Sara in armor in order to protect her. The real Gray wakes up and tells her, that the imposter is actually the Count. Sara can't figure who's the real Gray and the Count tries to get her on his side by revealing what happened to Bernadette. Gray tried to save Bernadette from the Count who wanted to hurt her. Enraged by the Count's words, Gray tries to shoot him, but Sara prevent him. The Count continues his story, revealing that while Gray saw beauty in Bernadette, Le Comte only saw the power, which he would gain by stealing the Witchblade. One night, the Count stole Gray's identity and went to see Bernadette. Gray was kind to Bernadette and so she let the imposter into her apartment. Once inside, the Count pushed the girl out of the window, the Witchblade couldn't react quickly enough to save her life and thus she died. With the bearer dead, the Witchblade let go of Bernadette and was washed away by the rain. Hearing this, Gray attacks the Count and blames him for killing Bernadette. Sara then splits them. Meanwhile, officers investigate Alice's apartment, finding it empty. They then decide to go and visit Gray. Back in the apartment, the Count's powers fail for a second, revealing his true form. With his true identity revealed, the Count suggests becoming Sara's mentor. Sara refuses and the two proceed to fight with each other. Seeing this, Gray destroys his portrait, which now features both him and the Count fighting each other. This act wounds, the Count, giving Sara an opening to defeat him. Moments later, officers arrive at the apartment, finding the Count and Gray dead, Alice knocked out and Sara half naked. They then call paramedics. Three days later, Sara checks up on Alice, who's been recovering in the hospital. She then visits Clarke's Fine Art Restoration, where the artist reveals to have fixed Gray's portrait. Clarke explains to Sara, that all he done was patching up the damage to the back of the canvas, after which the painting came back to life by itself. Elsewhere, Dorian Gray, who recovered from his wounds, gets into a plane. Eager to find out, what future is prepared for him, he grins devilishly. Category:Comic Issues Category:Shades of Gray Category:Comic Crossovers